Currently, when a user installs an application, the installation is generally performed by downloading an installation package containing source code of the application. In the prior art, to prevent the application from being deciphered, that is, to prevent the source code in the installation package from being recovered, the source code in the installation package is encrypted in advance. When the encrypted source code is loaded in a memory for execution, the encrypted source code is decrypted, to prevent the application from being deciphered.
However, when the aforementioned method is implemented to prevent the application from being deciphered, the decrypted source code will ultimately be loaded in the memory in its entirety for execution, so that a deciphering program can still acquire the entire source code of the application by continuously capturing the code in the memory, thereby accomplishing the deciphering of the application.